


Say It

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accents, Carrying, M/M, Talking, Ticklish Phil, Using sexiness to get what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil are lounging on the couch when he finds out Phil is ticklish. They ask each other questions, and Clint finally finds out why Phil is blind. He also remembers that Phil is originally, from Boston. He wants to here the accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I explained Phil's blindness properly, I might be wrong about some stuff. Sorry.

"Clint, are you on the couch?" Phil shouted from where he was changing out of his suit.

"No I'm on the bed."

Phil jumped a little, clutching a hand over his chest. "I hate you."

"I said I was coming with you."

"Learn to walk louder, please."

"I'll try for you."

Phil hung up his suit, and contemplated putting on clothes. He shrugged, opting to stay in boxers and an undershirt. "At least you're willing to try. Will you carry me to the living room, and let me lay on you?"

"You'll lay on me anyway."

"You're right." Phil smiled in content when he was lifted into Clint's arms. "I spoil you." Clint said as he set Phil down. "How do you want me?"

Phil raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Really?"

"Just tell me."

"Just sit down." Phil laid himself across Clint's lap when the man pulled his hand, signaling that he was sitting. "Lucky is under the coffee table, and Natasha's eating." Clint said. Phil nodded in response. Clint's hand slipped under Phil's shirt and rested on his stomach. Nails scratching lazily.

Phil scrambled, pushing Clint's hand away, and bolting upright. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Phil answered quickly, holding his stomach. Clint turned his head to the side, poking Phil in the rib. Phil jumped, pulling away from Clint again. The lightbulb turned on.

Clint laughed for a bit before hugging Phil to him. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know you were ticklish." He pulled Phil to lay down again. Phil laid back down but covered his stomach. "You didn't ask."

"I guess I'll start asking. Can I ask you something right now?"

"What about?"

Clint hesitated for a second. "You're eyes." Was that too blunt, what if Phil didn't want to talk about it. He started feeling like an asshole right after the words left his mouth.

Clint watched as Phil changed his position, sitting up in his lap. "I thought you would've asked already. What do you want to know?"

Clint leaned against the back of the couch, and placed a hand on Phil's hip, the other on his thigh. "How come your eyes are clear, and steady? Normally when I see blind people, their eyes are clouded over, or some shake around."

"Well, I wasn't born blind. My eyes are steady because I've gotten use to the motions of using them, but it is hard when you have nothing to lock on to. As for the cloudiness, my corneas weren't damaged. I didn't get chemicals in my eyes, or debris, or anything like that. I use to be a Ranger, and one day, on a mission, I took a blow to the back of the head. Fucked up my optic nerves, and left my retinas shot."

Phil looked pretty okay with talking about the ordeal. He didn't look angry, or like he wanted to cry, just acceptance. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem at all. Can I ask you something?"

"It's only fair."

"Tony and Pepper, they were whispering to each other a lot. Like how we do to annoy Steve, but they sounded genuinely smitten."

"Oh yeah, they're dating. And what are you trying to say, that we're not genuinely smitten, and just trying to annoy Steve?"

"No, we are totally very attracted to each other, but we mostly do it in front of people to annoy Steve. And what's his deal? Is he seeing anyone?"

"Making Steve uncomfortable is funny. And I don't actually know. I do know that Thor is dating some woman named Jane but, Steve's a mystery."

"We'll find out."

"Totally."

The two sat comfortably for a while. Phil leaning forward against Clint's chest, head resting on the mans shoulder. Clint looked down Phil's back, taking in the white t-shirt, and the purple boxer briefs that were his. Phil shifted again, kissing Clint's neck. "Where are you from?" Phil asked.

Clint kissed Phil's neck too. "Waverley, Iowa."

"Midwest. That's the slight accent I've been stuck on."

"Paying that much attention to my voice?"

Phil pulled back and smiled. "I have to."

Clint gave him a quick kiss. "Boston, yeah?"

"Yeah, why?."

"How come you and your sister don't have the accent?"

"Our family moved when I was 9, and she was 12. As years go by, it slowly faded away. I know she still does it when she gets really pissed, and I don't do it, but I still can."

"Oh can you." Phil nodded, he knew what he set himself up for, and he waited. "Will you say-"

"No." He cut Clint off.

"Phil. Please."

"No."

"Will you at least say w-" 

"No, Clint."

Clint was going to drop the subject when he remembered something. He picked Phil up, and lowered him to the ground where he wouldn't hit anything. "What're you doing."

"Shh. Just go with it." Phil looked confused but relaxed. Clint straddled his hips, sitting back on the man's thighs to hold him in place. He leaned down to catch Phil's lips in a kiss. Phil cupped Clint's cheeks, pulling him closer. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouths, twining together.

Clint slowly slid his hands down Phil's chest, to his stomach, then to the sides. He pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop. Phil's eyes stopped in Clint's general direction, not quite locking on eye to eye, but kind of close. He panted, waiting for Clint's next move. Clint grabbed both of his wrist in one hand, pinning both of Phil's hands above his head.

"I'm going to tickle you."

"No. You're not, because I will end you."

"Say it, please." Phil looked genuinely alarmed about being tickled. Clint wasn't going to put him through that.

"Clint, why?"

"Because please."

"What?"

"Please, baby."

"Clint." Phil warned.

Clint leaned down to whisper into Phil's ear. "Please."

"Clint! You cannot use your sex appeal just to get me to say, 'park the car in the Boston yard.'"

It took Clint a while to notice that Phil had indeed done the accent. Dropped r's and bold a's the key factor to him. "Victory! Yes!" He dived in for a quick, hard kiss. "Thank you. Now please say wicked fun."

"You're childish when you want something."

"Phil I will do this all over again tomorrow."

Phil rolled his eyes, stopping them where he was sure Clint was. "You're having a wicked fun time aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"So childish today."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Steve. I might add Bruce in the mix and pair him with Steve, or Steve will be perfectly content with not seeing anyone, who knows.
> 
> The usual about appreciating any feedback.
> 
> (: Tickling should be consensual if the person you're tickling honestly doesn't like it :)


End file.
